


This

by mehsarah



Series: Forget Regret (or life is yours to miss) [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, First Kiss, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehsarah/pseuds/mehsarah
Summary: Whatever this was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello!i finally got to write!i had exam stress ugh.hope you enjoy!

Their steady breathing was the only thing disrupting the otherwise silent night. They've been breathing in and out simultaneously for a few minutes, since Credence had paid attention to Newts in and exhaling and had adapted his. He was amazed at how he was keeping his body alive collectively with the person who kept his mind alive. But that was only one of many things that amazed him at this moment. He was amazed at the tingly warmth he felt on every milimetre of skin Newt gently ran his fingertips over. He was amazed that night terrors, an offer to stay in the same bed and some scooting in dizzy half sleep could lead to this. Whatever this was. 

 

He only knew that his head rested on Newt's chest and that Newt was carefully taking in his back, his hands, his arms, seeming to observe them like they were worth observing, tracing veins and bones and scars with soft, warm touches. And Credence didn't mind one bit which surprised even himself. He knew when his mind turned the caresses into Graves' grazes he could get Newt to make the situation safe again with one word. Not even that, just one scared, sharply inhaled breath or pained look. Newt was that observant. Only with him though. He seemed to walk away from most human contact but had studied Credence like he was the rarest, most powerful creature he had ever seen. Newt knew Credence. It was weird, having someone read into habits you didn't even know existed. But the weirdest thing was that Newt kept on looking at him like he was a miracle and it felt like that look wasn't directed at the obscurial part of him. And Credence didn't want to hide from the gaze anymore.

 

Newt was still covering Credence's body in soft touches, lazily smiling at the man deep in thought on his chest. His hands went through the charcoal mess of hair, overly careful not to pull it.And then the fingers ran down to his neck, carefully pushing the streaks covering it aside and lettting his fingertips fly over it and _oh_. These weren't tingles, they were straight up fireworks and Credence couldn't help but gasp. He immediately regretted it but Newt didn't seem to mind at all, stroking on with a little more pressure and Credence lost himself completely, there was only Newt. Newts smell, Newts maroon sweater he was pressed against, his fingertips, warm and delicately against his neck.

 

 He shifted a bit and looked up. Newts lips were forming a gentle smile and he was watching Credence in awe. Their eyes locked and Newt kept on going, tracing up and down his neck and it was impossible to look away. Even blinking seemed like a wasted second they could have spent looking at each other. And then, after one blink Newts face was closer. After the next blink Credence could have been able to count his freckles if he wasn't so hooked on his eyes. One more blink.The same distance between their faces. One more blink.Still too much distance. One more blink. Credence exhaled and suddenly there was no distance left and he had brought up his face just in front of Newts and then he felt soft lips on his and Newt was so close the vision of him was blurry so he closed his eyes. Neither of them knew how long it had lasted. It felt like a milisecond and an infinity at once. It wasn't much, just two pairs of lips touching but somehow it was everything. Credences head hit Newts chest again and Newts hand reached into his hair again. Neither of them knew what exactly this was. But Newt knew he loved this boy and would do anything to protect him. And Credence knew that he wanted this, whatever it was, and that he could never be scared of it.

**Author's Note:**

> yea i kinda exploited my neck fetish in this.


End file.
